Trial by Fury
Synopsis Tobe tries to demand Garu so he can bring shame to him. Plot Abyo and Ching, are announcing a live news on television saying that there is a crime in progress and the screen shows Officer Bruce chasing Muji and his minions but after a crime chase whom Garu manage to help in arresting the criminals, some time later Dumpling offers everyone free dumplings while Santa is busy snapping pictures but in the meantime, Tobe whose spying on Garu (along with the Court council Chief, The Shaman and the clown whom he called the earlier) decided that if he wants to eliminate Garu he has to force Garu to break the law in order to do this he brought out an extra dumpling he packed and inserted a spicy chili pepper, Tobe decided to disguise himself and manage to trick Garu into eating his spicy dumpling. After Garu accidentally break the law and he was sent to Court trial, where Master Soo is the judge and started the case Chief who is Tobe's lawyer started to claim that Garu is doing something bad and pointed to Garu whose facial expression is not interested, Judge Master Soo then asked Garu to plead since he does not have a lawyer, a fact that Tobe mocks him about but Pucca dressed as Garu's lawyer comes in. The judge then ask Pucca if she wanted to claim a commitment but Pucca just said "Nuh uh" and kiss Garu's cheek but the ninja quickly wipes it way. Eventually when Chief ask what really happened to see if Garu is really Garu, Tobe's "alibi" started to switch roles claiming he was doing his 'innocent' business while Garu is now being an evil villain and attack him. after a few moments (and Judge Soo telling Garu's commitment is now over) Chief submitted a telephone voice mail message as evidence, Tobe's voice mail said that he is out doing 'good deeds' before switching to Garu's voice mail (which is Tobe's voice in high pitch) Master Soo, then announce that Garu might be guilty News Anchors Ching and Abyo claimed if he and Pucca does not have any evidence regarding of the ninja's innocence Garu is doomed to be in jail, Pucca remembered that she witnesses Santa snapping pictures during Garu's breaking the law incident and decided to look for him, Santa who was about to take a photo of the Goblins pyramid ended up being dragged by Pucca. Pucca manages to remove the camera's film and printed all the photos (including an embarrassing photo of Santa at the beach with two ladies) back at the court Master Soo ask the ninja jury (almost all of which are made of Tobe's ninjas) if Tobe is innocent and Garu is guilty as one of the Tobe's ninja was about to defend Tobe. Pucca emerges in carrying Santa with the photos and gave them to Master Soo who analyze all of the photos before giving Santa's photo of him before claiming Garu is innocent whom the children are very happy about. Tobe angered remove his fake casts on his arm, leg and head and kicks Garu out of the court the ninja is in pain as he landed on the the giant scale, The dark ninja was about to eliminate Garu but Pucca intervenes as Tobe runs away from the lion statues. Pucca jumps on other end of the scale as Garu opened his eyes before being launched into the air and landed on Pucca's side. Pucca kisses him. Trivia Gallery p216YR7.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Stub